


Betrayal: the action of betraying one's country, a group, or a person; treachery

by Aeroos



Category: Misc - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Metamorphosis, reddit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeroos/pseuds/Aeroos
Summary: Big Chungus and Fungy Man have some fun at midnight and start the day with a tragedy.
Comments: 1





	Betrayal: the action of betraying one's country, a group, or a person; treachery

It was a rainy evening. Fungy man and Big Chungus planned to meet at 'Open Door Slowly: The only slowly door opening event'. The initial time for the date was 8PM. However, due to traffic, Fungy man was about 20 minutes late until he got to Open Door Slowly. Big Chungus took public transport (more specifically The Void Transportation) and patiently waited. Upon meeting, Fungy man and Big Chungus had a conversation regarding mixed race couples and "unfunny, retard incel redditors" prior to opening the door slowly to enter Open Door Slowly. This was overheard by one of the witnesses, Krillin Peterson. After opening the door slowly, Mysten introduced herself and informed them that she was their Security Door Opener for that night. Opening doors slowly was a very perilous act.  
The slowly door opening event was a success, lasting around 3 hours. No casualties were reported. Not until Big Chungus suggested going to the local Autistic Lesbian Car-Bar. Fungy man wrongly complied. They entered the bar at 11:20PM due to the detour. Filled with cars part of the LGBTQ+ community, Fungy Man gave out all of his money for lap dances, in turn crushing his penile. During the dances, Big Chungus ordered 2 drinks. They were merely orange juice, however, Big Chungus had laced Fungy man's orange juice with something suspiciously white (according to Arcane, the bartender).  
When Fungy man was finished with his penile obliteration session, he asked what the drink was about. "Oh, it's nothing, just some OJ", answered Big Chungus. "bro can you dont", warned Arcane. Fungy man didn't seem to care and immediately took a shot. Initially, he felt fine, but started to feel weak and slowly fainted at around Midnight. Big Chungus noticed, and giggled to herself, knowing that her plan is working. She quickly used /home to teleport to her apartment, where she dragged the unconscious Fungy man into her bathroom. She whispered "welcome to the bathroom" into Fungy man's ear and threw him into the bathtub. While he was suffering a concussion and bleeding severely, she entered the bathub and started pulling Fungy man's Offical cy33kkW shorts, now available at https://teespring.com/stores/cy33kkw-merch down. Coincidentally, Fungy man regained conscience but was completely paralyzed. "Wh... am i... the only one.... around here?", he asked. "So, you're finally awake.", uttered Big Chungus with a grin on her face.  
"Wha..What is this...a bathub?"  
"Yeah, it is"  
"Oh....bruh momment"  
"Well, i was initally going to rape you as you were unconcious but-"  
"BITCH time out nigga wtf lmao do i look like the gender bent saki yoshida"  
"No, but-"  
"Bruh ok ikdc imma browser reddit but you can fuck me sure"  
"Oh okay.... did you really search up r/watchpeopledie, r/incels and r/cursedimages?"  
"Yeah so? Its what true redditors do, not go on fuckin r/aww, i dont need that wholesome 100 shit"  
"Ok buddy retard"  
And so, while Fungy man was browsing reddit, searching for the best memes and funny images to relate to while talking to fellow internet strangers, incels and thanking everyone for reddit gold, Big Chungus pulled his cy33kkW shorts down and started sucking his dick. Arousal started to fill the air and the sucking got more intense. As Fungy man reached his climax, he shouted "The Game!". Fungy nutted in Big Chungus' mouth. Big Chungus wasn't pleased. Big Chungus swallowed and wiped the nutty honey off her face: "What the fuck man? I just lost the game!" "Yep, you did" Out of rage, Big Chungus stomped on his balls, in turn popping them, leading to a confusing sound of both pleasure and pain. She made her way to the kitchen, got the Special Eldrion Sex Cum vial alongside a kitchen knife and returned to the bathtub. "Drink this. Now. Otherwise i'll have to end your miserable life in an even worse way.", she ordered. Being the avid Eldrion Sex fan that he is, Fungy followed Big Chungus' orders, knowing that he could trust all of the Eldrion Sex products. What he didn't realize however, was that it was laced with pinches of overloaded intercoursum, which would lead to overloading the arousal cells and ending the victim's life. He was paralyzed, so Big Chungus had to pour it into Fungy's mouth. A last moan was heard before his last breath.  
"So long, idiot redditor."  
Big Chungus was an international hero and earned 1372 reddit platinums as of February 5th.  
Big Chungus mysteriously passed away at 11AM on February 2nd. Fungy's presumed death was at around 1AM.

**Author's Note:**

> Good job. I'm amazed you read all of that.


End file.
